Model Behavior
by lazy bird 07
Summary: Bulma, tired of Vegeta antics,kicks him out the house...Leaving Vegeta to go out in the world and get a job to support himself. Will Bulma forgive Vegeta and let him come back? Or will he even want too? BV
1. Chapter 1

Model Behavior

Chapter One: And good riddance!

Bulma groaned. A relentless heat wave had been cursing the city for the past few days. And to make matters worse, the AC wasn't working, at all. Because of a certain short saiyan that had decided to one day turn up the AC. However, couldn't figure it out (and did not bother to ask anyone for help), broke the damn thing, in the frustration. Then had the nerve to tell her 'that it wasn't his fault if the shit was defective.'

Bulma frowned at the thought. He was making her life a living hell...literally. It was over a hundred degrees outside with a humidity that was suffocating. It was just unbearable.

'_Why in the hell, did I volunteer to have Vegeta stay here, at my house?'_ Bulma asked herself when she heard the door open from the backyard. The _prince_ was back from his normal training routine. Bulma sighed. Her peace and quiet time were over for sure, now.

Vegeta walked in, shirtless with a pair of tight black spandex shorts, on. He was covered in sweat with a towel draped around his neck, which he threw next to Bulma.

Bulma gritted her teeth at this, _'Could he be more inconsiderate?' _She thought, as she pick up the towel and threw it on the floor.

"It's hot in here." Vegeta said while opening the refrigerator.

_'Really is that right, like I haven't noticed.'_ Bulma thought.

"The guy said he would be out tomorrow to fix the AC." Bulma said not looking up at him.

Vegeta grunted, "I'm hungry!"

"And your point," Bulma said as she continued to file her nails.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her,_ 'Was this woman trying to play games with me?' _He thought.

"What do youvmean, 'your point'? If I'm hungry, that means where the hell is my dinner?'

Bulma sighed once more, '_Remember you invited him to stay here, so you must live with the consequences.'_

"Vegeta, I don't read minds and besides you're a grown ass man. So, you can make your own damn dinner."

Vegeta closed the refrigerator door and walked over to Bulma. "I'm a prince foremost and a prince shouldn't have to make his own dinner. So, get off your lazy ass and start making me, my dinner!"

Bulma stop filing her nails and looked Vegeta straight in the eye. She was not afraid him. "No…you make your own dinner, because I'm taking a shower." Bulma said before getting up and walking out the room.

Vegeta watched her as she left and clenched his jaw. _'This was not over!'_

O O O

Bulma got into the shower and let the cool water run down her body. '_Ah, this feels so good.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes. The water felt good after being hot and sweaty all day.Bulma went into a trance, memorized by the cool waters touch on her skin. So, much so she didn't even hear the bathroom door open or the footsteps closing in near the shower.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled, opening the shower's curtains.

Bulma jump in shock, almost falling trying to cover her body as much as she could with the shower curtain.

"Vegeta, what the fuck?!" Bulma said in fiery.

Vegeta stared at her as she did a pitiful job of trying to hide herself from him. _'Got to give it to her, she got one hell of a body.'_ Vegeta thought when he felt a hand (with remarkable force) slap him across the face, leaving a huge red hand-print.

Bulma got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her. This had been the last straw. She couldn't stand to be with him another moment. He had crossed the lined.

"Vegeta, I can't stand living with you." Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta could tell the woman was pissed more than usually.

"So… you're no walk in the park to live with, either." Vegeta grunted. He really didn't understand why the woman was so upset. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. Well, not full frontal like he just had. But she did have a tendency to leave her room door slightly cracked, almost wanting him to take a look.

"Yeah, but I lived here, Vegeta. This is my house. You are just a guest—.

"Yes, I am a guest and I should be treated as one, with _respect_ and some _generosity_ for my needs"

"_Generosity_?" Bulma said, knowing that Vegeta had must of lost his mind. "I don't show you any _generosity_? Ha! That's really funny, Vegeta. Because last time I check, I have been most generous to _you_ and your _needs. _I have given you a place to stay, a place to train, and all the food you can eat if you would just make it your own damn self. If anything I think I have maxed out on generosity for you. But why am I wasting my breath, on someone who _used_ to live here?"

"_Used_ to? What do you mean _used_ to? I still live here now, woman." Vegeta said slightly confused by her words.

Bulma chuckled menacingly, "That's what you think, from now on you-don't-live-here!"

"What!" Vegeta said in shock, _'The woman was kicking him out, the prince of all saiyans'_

"I didn't stutter, Vegeta! You have been a nuisance since the first day you got here. Breaking things and demanding things and never once showing any gratitude towards me or all the people in this house that try to make you feel at _home_. So, frankly I'm just tired, Vegeta. Until you straighten up your act, you're not staying here."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must be some kind of joke. She could never. She would never.

"Woman, have you forgotten about the androids that are coming? I need a place to train and you're the only one with the training facilities that I acquire to unlock my potential strength. Besides, I know you don't want to die!"

Bulma laughed, "Vegeta, right now I don't care if I live or die. I just want you out my house as soon as possible. Furthermore, who says that _you_ will be the one to save us from the androids that are coming, you couldn't stop Frieza so what makes you think you have any chance with them? It will probably be Goku who will save us all, again." She was trying to step on his pride, the one thing that he held up more than anything. He would not let that happen.

"Fine, if you want me out. Then, I will leave. But when that third-class saiyan doesn't fall threw, don't come crying to me to save your ass…For all I care, I hope you get crushed by those androids." He said storming out her bedroom door.

Bulma slammed the door behind him, "And good riddance!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it short promise it will be longer next time! Also remember to be a boo and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Model Behavior

Chapter: Modeling

When Bulma woke up the following morning, she had expected Vegeta to be beating down her door, like usual. Ranting and raving about when the hell she was going to go fix him his breakfast. But, there was nothing but silence this morning. Not a sound came from the opposite end of her bedroom door.

'_Strange,'_ Bulma thought as she got out of bed. It wasn't like Vegeta not to make a scene in the morning. She opened her bedroom door to only be greeted again by the empty silence that filled the hallways. Bulma slowly made her way across the hall to Vegeta's room. She was going to knock on his door. However, she noticed door was opened. She let herself in, to find his room vacant.

'_Had he actually left?'_ Bulma thought as she noticed that all of his clothes were taken out of his closet. Bulma sat down on his bed. Vegeta's scent was everywhere. She grabbed one his pillows and tugged it to her chest. _'He's gone.'_ She thought.

Bulma frowned. The possibility of Vegeta leaving never really crossed her mind. Yes, she was mad when she told him to leave. And yes, she did want him to go at that moment. But the fact that Vegeta would actually leave her, No. She would have never guessed it. Bulma would fight with Vegeta constantly, and there were a few other times where she did threaten to kick him out. But, he had never really taken those threats seriously. He was always knocking on her door the next morning complaining about something as usually. But this time, the reality of the matter was that he was gone. He had actually left her.

Bulma had thought that the day Vegeta would leave this house would be the best day of her life. She would finally be able to go back to her normal life and no longer serve that spoiled little saiyan prince, anymore. She would be free.

But if that were the case than why couldn't she shake the feeling of sadness that washed over her. Why did she have this feeling of void? She should be happy. She should be ecstatic. Bulma tried the shrug her emotions for Vegeta away. But it stayed with her like an annoying itch that no matter how much you scratch it. It would seem to get worse.

"What are thinking, Bulma! This is what you wanted, right?" Bulma tried to reassure herself that what she did was for the best. And may be by some miracle Vegeta would learn something from this and finally treat her with the respect and compassion that she deserves for all that she has done for him.

* * *

'_I can't believe the bitch actually kick me out.'_ Vegeta thought while walking down the cold and lonely streets of the city. He was almost penniless and did not have any real place to go. He was completely reliant on the woman. It embarrassed him. Here, he was the Prince of all saiyans and he was totally dependent on a woman. It was disgusting. He had more pride than that. He would show her.

"Damn you, woman." Vegeta said. He was angry at her. He had become weak. All his life he never needed anyone. Not until he got here and met her. She had cursed him. Gave him everything and made him needy.

Vegeta sighed. He had left the house early that morning. He did not want to leave a note or warning. Thinking it would be best, to have as little to no contact with the woman as possible. Sense, he would probably upset her even more.

Vegeta came across a park. He sat on one of the benches and ran his hands through his hair. _'What am I going to do?_' He thought. _'I can't go to Kakorot's. I can't stand being in the same room with the damn bastard, nevertheless under the same roof. What fuck am I going to do, now?_

He could not even think about going back to Bulma's. It would be worse possible thing he could do, showing her that couldn't make it on this earth without her. She would never let him live it down or neither would he let himself. He would be no better than that third-class saiyan.

Vegeta sighed yet again when a woman with long brown hair and dark green eyes approached him.

"Have you ever thought of modeling?" She said, sitting next to him. She smiled, flashing her blinding pearly whites in his face. She reminded Vegeta of one those girls from those magazines Bulma would obsessively read. Telling him to go to hell if he ever tried to disrupt her while she looking at one.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Modeling," he repeated.

"You see…I'm apart of a major modeling agency in this city, and we've been looking to recruit some fresh new faces in the area. And you sir, are just what we're looking for." She said, pulling out her card. Vegeta took the card from her and look it over.

'_Was she serious?_' Vegeta thought.

"You know.."

"I'm not interested." Vegeta said tossing the card at the woman, before standing up. That's all he needed was to become a male model, like he wasn't enough of a failure. It would just be another thing that Kakorot could laugh at him about.

"Wait…!" The woman said grabbing his arm. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her making her let go. "What I mean to say is…this job pays a lot and I mean a lot. Believe me with your looks and my management skills I could take you to the top. Besides, it looks like you could need a little the extra money." She said looking at his duffle bag on the ground.

'_She had a point.'_ He thought. He did need some money that's for sure. He discovered from Bulma that this place was not cheap or free. And now, sense he had no benefactor or a place to stay. He really had no other choice. He couldn't get a job any where else. His skills were fighting and killing off races of people. And there seemed be no wanted ads for that.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It was against everything he stood for, but what other option did he have. "I'll do it." Vegeta grumbled.

The woman smiled at him. "Great! By the way my name is Ava."

Vegeta grunted. _'Just great, what the hell have I gotten myself into now?'_

* * *

_Two months later  
_

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Yamcha said, looking at her. She had been feeling horrible these last couple of months. Vegeta had been gone and it just wasn't the same without him. No more nagging or complaining, which sounded great but she was starting to…miss the _poor_ guy.

Yamcha got up and wrapped his arms around Bulma. "It'll be okay. He will be back. Believe me he will. I bet the bastard starving by now. He just has to get over his pride issues. Besides, you should be glad. I mean not to burst your little bubble of him, but he was a total asshole. To be honest I don't mind that the prince of jackasses, is gone"

Bulma nudged him in the arm, "Hey, be nice. Vegeta had some good qualities about him…" Bulma said in his defense, but couldn't think of any.

"Yeah, but you're the one that wanted him gone? Right? Because he was making your life 'a living hell, remember?"

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, I know I shouldn't be sad that he is gone." Bulma said, though her tone didn't show any real conviction. Bulma had never felt this way before. It felt as though she were missing something from her.

Bulma got up. "Hey, do you want a beer, Yamcha?" Bulma asked, feeling the sudden urge for one.

"Sure." Yamcha said stretching out on the couch and turning on the TV. Bulma went into the kitchen and fetched a couple of cold ones before heading back into the living room. She threw a Bud at Yamcha, before plopping herself right next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"E-news"

"Entertainment News?" Bulma asked, Yamcha nodded.

_The TV_

_Host: In the other news, Vegeta Ouji was named the sexiest man alive. He has only been in the modeling industry for two months but has become a prodigy. With his stunting good looks, we are sure to see more of him. And ladies he's SINGLE!!!_

Bulma spit out her beer. "What- the- fuck?"

* * *

_Wow! My third update of the day!!! I'm on a roll. Thanks for the review and remember to be a boo and review for me please. I love hearing want you got to say._


End file.
